Sharing Is Caring
by Jinxheart21096
Summary: Upon walking in on their girls in nothing but towels, Edward and Jasper are ready for their fantasies to become a reality...


**I thought I should practice writing lemons so here it is!**

I don't know how it happened, I only know that it did. I never expected it, never thought it would happen or was even a possibility. I never knew they thought about it, talked about it. _We _never knew. Not until that night, the night when things took a change and things became different.

* * *

I sit between Alice's legs,a towel wrapped securely around my naked body as she brushed my hair out. The hair brush guided through my hair, leaving it knot-free and silky smooth. Putting the brush down beside her, she softly pulled my hair into sections. Taking a firm grip, she started to French braid my hair. When getting to the top of my neck, she stops and uses my hair as a bundle. A French braid/ponytail mix.

"There, done" her music voice rings out through my living room.

"Thanks Alice" I smile as I run my hand over my head.

I stand up, reaching down to grab Alice's hand to help her up. One hand to our chests to hold our towels up, we walk to the kitchen on my little, but beautiful, cottage. Renesmee had left early this morning to go round to Emily's house where she would be staying for the night. Her and Claire got on very well and, apart from Jacob, Claire was her best-friend. Edward and Jasper had gone out hunting a few hours earlier, allowing Alice and I to have some much wanted girl-time.

"You know, its weird that you keep you fridge stocked with bottles of blood" Alice says, watching as I pull a bottle out.

"You never know when Renesmee might get hungry" I shrug.

I grab two glasses, screwing the lid off the bottle. I pour half of the bottle into each of the glasses before pushing one over to Alice. I throw the empty bottle into the sink to be washed later before picking my glass up and taking a sip.

Alice's slams down onto the counter, her eyes glazing over and her mouth drops open. I watch her, knowing better not to interrupt her while she's having a a vision; always asks when she comes out of it. "Oh..." she says quietly as she blinks again; just as Edward and Jasper enter the cottage.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask. "You're not meant to be back till tomorrow morning."

"Need a new shirt if I'm going out in public, Bella" Edward says before looking up.

Edward noticed after Jasper but still joined him in staring. The looked at us while we stood at the kitchen tile, holding our towels to our bodies. The cottage had a rather large bathroom, with a separate shower and bathtub. Both being girls, neither of us minded washing at the same time and so I took the shower while Alice had a bath.

Edwards eyes worked over my body, eyes slightly hooded with what I could clearly see was lust. His eyes stopped wandering for a second and they locked on my hand against my chest. I knew he was watching as a water droplet ran over my shoulder and down between my breasts. His eyes ran down after it, as if he could see it run over my stomach and to my centre.

His eyes then flicked to Alice for a second before going back to me. Though he had undoubtedly just fed, his eyes were black with pure hunger. He licked his lips, his eyes raking over my body again. Just seeing him like this, so full of wanting and need, turned me on and I knew my heart would be beating a mile a minute if it could.

Edwards eyes flickered to meet Alice's, a smile creeping at the corners of his lips. "Alice..."

Alice looked at him, then Jasper and then at me, eyes wide with knowing. She knew something, something Edward knew. From the nod Edward directed towards him, I suspect Jasper knew too, meaning I was the only one in the dark; not knowing anything.

"You know what happens Alice" Edward says, his eyes moving between me and my adopted sister-in-law.

"But Bella-" she starts and for the first time, she sounds nervous and worried.

"Bella, love, kiss Alice" Edward orders, eyes locked on mine as he inclines his head towards her.

"Why?" I hear myself asking, my voice quiet.

"You know why" he responds.

And I do. Edward and I had spoken about it a while ago, maybe three months before that night. He had said about how he was interested to watch me be with another woman. We had spoke of doing it once, when we came past a nomad woman who had taken a little interest in me. But then we thought against it, she wouldn't have kept it a secret which we wanted the event to be; our dirty little secret.

Taking a deep, yet unneeded, breath, I turn to Alice. Having had her vision, she knew what was going to happen tonight, knew what was going to be done. She didn't seem like she was actually going to object either when she stepped towards me.

My hands went to her waist, pulling her somewhat softly towards me. Taking another unnecessary breath, I lean down and placed a my lips on hers. The kiss was soft at first, just something small and simple until the word 'More' left Jasper's mouth in his controlling southern accent.

Her hands gripped my forearms to hold on as she went of tiptoes. Her tongue slid out, rolling over my bottom lip before pushing into my mouth. Her tongued danced with mine, soft and slick in my mouth as we both took control. I nibbled on her bottom lip, kissing down her slender throat as my hands ran up her sides.

Suddenly, I was ripped from her arms and into another pair. Edwards lips attacked mine as he moved so I was walking backwards. I could feel his cock pushing into my stomach as we made our way to the bedroom. I claw at his clothes, pulling at the buttons to get his shirt off.

Then I'm out of his arms and pushed to someone else, only to find myself with Alice again. We don't bother taking our time, just put our mouths back together, our tongues instantly mixing. My hands move of their own record, pulling Alice's towel away and throwing it on the floor somewhere.

My hand goes to her breast, my thumb and forefinger rubbing at her nipple. At the same time as rubbing her nipple with my left hand, I move my hand towards her legs. I rub the inside of her thighs before moving to her centre. I slip my finger between her folds, rubbing her clit with my thumb while dragging over of my fingers over her slit. She moaned into my mouth, hands tightening on my arms. I turn her, pushing her back onto the bed and climbing on top.

"Suck her tits, Bella" Edward commanded.

"Finger fuck her, Bels" Jasper added.

I moved my lips from hers, trailing down her neck. I suck at the base of her throat, flicking my tongue out and nibbling at the skin. My mouth travelled lower until her right nipple was in my mouth. I nipped at it, licking and teasing as I made her moan with pure pleasure.

"Finger fuck her, Isabella" Jasper repeated, his voice hard with both annoyance and lust.

Still rubbing her clit with my thumb, I slide a finger into her dripping centre. I curled my finger slight before pulling it out and sliding it in again. I carried on, curling and thrust my finger. I add another, making her give a breathy moan. I can't help but smile against her chest as I carry on nibbling and sucking her nipple. I add another finger, pumping faster as I massage her clit.

Locking my teeth on her nipple, I give a sharp tug while curling my fingers inside her and rubbing her clit. She comes hard, moaning my names as she squeezes my arms in a death-like grip. I keep pumping my fingers into her as she comes down from her high before taking them out.

I'm quickly flipped onto my back, Alice on top of me with her lips on mine .She pulls my towel away, throwing it behind her blindly. She pushes her pussy against mine, rubbing her against me. She moves her hand towards my pussy, pushing between my wet folds.

"No" Jaspers says as her hand disappears. He pulls Alice off me, making me sit up as well. He moves us so Alice is laying on the bed and my pussy is hovering over her face.

"Jasper-" I begin to protest before he pushes me to sit on her at the same time her hands go my waist to pull me to sit on her face. Her tongue flicks out, glazing over my entrance. "Alice..."

Her tongue thrusts into me, fucking me with her tongue and I moan wholeheartedly. Her tongue licks at me, teasing me, making me feel amazing. Her grab at my clit, nibbling it and sucking on it. I thrust against her, humping her face and I'm glad she's a vampire, glad she doesn't need to breath. She pushes her tongue inside me again, reaching up to add a finger too.

I moan loudly as an organism overcome me and I rode it out on her face. Alice licking up my juices only turned me own more, making me still crazily horny. Then I felt her moan against my centre and her head moved. I turn to look behind me, only see Jasper behind; deeply inserted inside her. Then I was to distracted. Her tongue started up again and with Jasper making her head move, more please came my way. Then Edward was in front of me, completely naked with a huge hard on right waiting for me.

I done as he wanted, taking him into my mouth without hesitation. I sucked on the tip, swirling my tongue around in a circular motion. Taking him balls in my right hand, my left on the bed to steady me as I lean forward slightly, I rub his balls using my fingers. I thrust my hips against Alice's mouth while bobbing my head up and down Edward's shaft, taking him all the way in.

I could feel the tightening in my lower stomach, knew I was ready to come again and never even considered trying to slow it. I thrust myself harder against Alice's face, grazing my teeth on Edward's dick as I came hard with a moan of complete pleasure.

Edward pulled me from Alice, wrapping me in his arms as he laid me on the floor. His lips attacked me, teeth nibbling my bottom lip before his tongue forced its way into my mouth. I linked my right leg around his waist, only to have his hand grip my ankle and remove it. I gave a moan of protest, the ache between my legs becoming near unbearable.

Pulling away from the kiss, he run his hands over my body. He stopped at my breast, trailing his fingers over them before flicking my nipples quickly. He carried on his decent, going lower and I hissed when his fingers only grazed the inside of my thighs. His long fingers hooked around my ankles, spreading my legs wide and lifting them so my ankles rested on his shoulders.

We'd never tried this position before and I felt a rush of excitement as he aligned his cock with my entrance. He slid in easily, going all the way in without trouble and I felt the tension already begin to build. He felt larger in this new position, as if the fit was smaller but god was it wonderful. At first his thrusts were soft but then they got faster, harder and I moaned loudly. His hands were tight on my hips, if I were human if would have surely left bruises. My hands gripped his wrists as I met each of his thrusts with my own, my head thrown back against the floor with my eyes closed in pure pleasure.

He reached down to me, putting two fingers on the space underneath my belly button. He grunted out 'I love you' before firmly pushing down. I was blinded with light as electricity flowed through me. I screamed out his name as his cum filled me. We rode out our orgasms, collapsing on the flower after coming down from our high.

"I still don't understand how I'm left out of breath when I don't even need to breath" I say, snuggling into Edward's side.

He chuckles, squeezing me into him. "Its a sex thing."

"I'm not complaining" I assure him. "Where did Alice and Jasper go?"

"I don't even want to think about it" Edward replied. "Alice has a thing for doing it in the forest though..."

"Oh" I chuckle. "So, did you enjoy your fantasy?" I ask him, sitting up so I could look down upon his beautiful face.

"It wasn't only mine" he tells me.

"You mean Jazz..." my eyes widen in surprise. I didn't know Jazz was like that.

"Yes Jazz" Edward nods. "It probably wouldn't have happened other wise; not with Alice."

"Mmm... that was strange" I inform him. "I never even thought about doing any of that stuff with Alice... its just weird..."

Edward sighs, shrugging. "No ones ever going to know, not unless we come into contact with Aro... It'll be our secret."

"Okay" I smile, leaning down to kiss him again...

**please review - need them to get better with my writing. thank you :)**


End file.
